<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Пиджачок by fandom HP Next 2020 (fandom_HP_Next)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25343329">Пиджачок</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_HP_Next/pseuds/fandom%20HP%20Next%202020'>fandom HP Next 2020 (fandom_HP_Next)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Character Death, Drama, Gen, POV First Person, Post-Hogwarts, Songfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:22:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>715</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25343329</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_HP_Next/pseuds/fandom%20HP%20Next%202020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Я обещал приезжать гораздо чаще, чем делал это на самом деле.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Пиджачок</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Я обещал приезжать гораздо чаще, чем делал это на самом деле. Первые несколько месяцев мне даже удавалось держать свое обещание: ежемесячный портключ, еженедельные колдо, ежедневные письма. Никто не заметил тот момент, когда письма стали отправляться вместе с колдографиями. Потом так же незаметно портключ стал браться не раз в месяц, а через — потому что позицию ежемесячной весточки заняли конверты. Поначалу они были гораздо толще ежедневных, включали в себя разные новости, шутки и приветы всем родственникам. Но уже через год, всего лишь год, мое обещание стало таким же блеклым, как тексты отправляемых домой писем. Я приезжал на Рождество и пару раз — летом, ко дню рождения папы. Я слал письма только тогда, когда вспоминал о том, что было бы неплохо напомнить кому-нибудь, что еще жив. Ну или когда мама напоминала мне об этом сама — вопиллером, который я привык сжигать, даже не дослушав.</p><p>Я обещал, но настолько погряз в рутине и в собственном эгоизме, что спустя несколько лет оборвал почти все контакты со своей многочисленной родней, еще через пару — с оставшимися со школы друзьями (некоторые из которых даже работали не так далеко от меня).</p><p>Я мог бы списать все на расстояние: где Британия, а где Америка? Но, черт побери, я же гребаный волшебник. Расстояние — это самое смешное оправдание для данной ситуации. Британское посольство в американском министерстве без проблем штамповало мне портключи по первому запросу, а когда я приезжал домой, папина многолетняя слава летела впереди меня, и, судя по всему, гораздо быстрее, чем я перемещался, потому что обратные ключи поджидали меня чуть ли не по прибытии.</p><p>Только я виноват в том, что откладывал поездку в долгий ящик. Только я виноват в том, что не был собран и готов тогда, когда получил то самое письмо.</p><p>Я отложил утреннюю почту до ужина, проработал весь день, вернулся безбожно уставшим и подумал, что, раз уж вопиллера в этот раз не пришло, значит, все на так уж и важно. Значит, можно отложить и до утра следующего дня. Обилие пропущенных звонков, десятки уведомлений в сети и разорвавшийся почтовый ящик тоже не убедили меня в том, что что-то произошло. И я даже не подозревал, что это утро сломает мою рутину, мой эгоизм, мою многолетнюю неосознанную блокаду. Что придется забыть о завтраке, и, наспех покидав в рюкзак какие-то случайные вещи, отправляться в посольство, ждать портключ, брать отгул и внепланово отправляться домой.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>* * *</p>
</div>Привет, я твой старый добрый молодой зеленый<br/>Пресный омут, от слез соленый.<br/>От слез, пробежавших по маминым щекам.<br/>Сколько лет прошло? — сбился, не досчитал.<p>Вокзалы шумели, гудели пароходы...<br/>
Успеется-успеется! Какие твои годы!<br/>
Успеется-успеется! И я не спешил.<br/>
Кем ты, пиджачок, так бережно подшит? —<br/>
С той поры — и до сих в пору!<br/>
Сбегаю с горы и снова лезу в гору,<br/>
Вдалеке мой дом маленький виднеется,<br/>
Но к дому не спешу — успеется, успеется!</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>* * *</p>
</div>В поле пахло иссушенной летней травой и какими-то сладкими дикими цветами. Вдалеке виднелась крыша Норы — места, где, сколько я себя помню, мы собирались по любому поводу или празднику, отбросив то, что у некоторых членов семьи и дома были больше, и спальных мест на всех хватало с избытком.<p>Июньское солнце не щадило мой старый черный пиджак, который, как оказалось, столько лет пролежал у бабули Молли. Наверное, именно она так кстати привела его в божеский вид, потому что сам я в рассеянных сборах совершенно не подумал взять хоть какую-то одежду по случаю. Пиджак нагревался, в нем было жарко и потно, и легкий полевой ветерок не спасал ситуацию. Моя шея наверняка пошла красными пятнами из-за духоты и жары. Но мне было плевать.</p><p>На жару, на пот, на красные пятна, на солнце и на чертовы полевые цветы, усиливающие тяжесть горячего спертого воздуха. Плевать на слезы оркужающих, на подбадривающие объятия родственников, на сочувствующие письма коллег, прочитавших обо всем в свежей новостной сводке.</p><p>Я думал только о том, что последний раз видел отца на Рождество.</p><p>Он звал меня в феврале, потому что у Лили родился сын. Он звал меня на Пасху, потому что Хьюго наконец-то женился. Он звал меня в мае, чтобы я мог увидеться со всей семьей в годовщину победы. Он просто всегда звал. А я, как последний мудак, тянул до последнего и приезжал только после маминых вопиллеров. Откладывал. Отнекивался. Ссылался на работу. Думал, успеется.</p><p>Забыл только, что люди не вечны.</p><p>А папа — тоже человек.</p><p>Успеется, успеется...<br/>
Песня допоется,<br/>
Лишнее отклеится,<br/>
Нужное найдется...<br/>
Горло хочет плакать,<br/>
Взгляд смеется...</p><p>Успеется, успеется,<br/>
Песня допоется,<br/>
Лишнее отклеится,<br/>
Нужное найдется.<br/>
Старый пиджачок...<br/>
Хохочу, как дурачок...</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>